Happy moments of lifetime
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: all...teasing...bit romance...cute anger...duo moment...all present..revolves around a marriage...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

first time writing some light stuff...i dnt know wat it is..bt i tried my best to draw a family picture..off course duo will b main bt abhirika and a bit dayera wil also be there..

bahut logo ko sikawet hey hum tarika ko exclude kerte hey so here it is...but srry no so called cutey cutey romance

**Story:**

abhirika sat in the car and Tarika exclaimed "Abhijeet waqt kam hey aur tayari bahut sari kerni hey pehle.."

Abhijeet cut her with "aab tum list leke mat baith jana..aur jo bhi kaam hoga mujhpe mat dal dena"

"per" she was cut with the mobile ringer and Abhijeet who was just going to start the car pull out the phone and started with "ha atey hey gher fir baat kerte hey"

"abbey gari start krne dega to aunga na"

he dscncted the call and started the car. Tarika was smiling now told "arey date fix ho gaya yeah to bata dete..tension ker raha hoga bichara"

"bichara..itna tnsn hey apke bechare se devar ko to saath asakte they na..bureau se to muh utha ke chale aye gher ake bole nahi jana..ajeeb hey.."

"arey sharma raha hoga.."

"arey bah..humare waqt mey to aapko yeah sab khayal nahi aya.."

"arey to mere devar ki bhai aur bhabi hey na to?"

Abhijeet shook his head frustrated and concentrated on driving..again the phone ringed, and he handed it over to Tarika who answered with "ha Adi bolo."

"ha sagai ka date fix ho gaya hey.."

…..

"ha ek mushkil hey..agle satday ko hey sagai..itni kam waqt..kitne tayariya..aur tumhare dost ko to yeah sab baat sunne tak ki fursat nahi.."

…..

"tum free ho?ok fir bhabi ko leke ajao gher hum bhi pahuchte honge fir list bana lenge.."

she heard the murmur of "aye bhagwan" from her husband

so she corrected "wo ha Daya ko kuch mat batana aab..hum gher pahuchke use thora suprise denge."

"ok ha ajao"

and she cut the call and noticed Abhijeet parking his car in front of a big ice cream parlor. "yeaha.."

"ha itna bara news dunga to muh meetha to hona cahiye na..aur uss bewakoof ka muh icecream se hi meetha kerwana thik hey"

he descended down to buy the tub..and Tarika smiled to herself "abhie aise dikha raha tha jaise koi shauq nahi aise hi jimmedari nibha raha tha..aur dekho jara aab..per late ho raha hey pata nahi woha gher pey inn ke ladle ka kya haal ho raha hoga tnsn mey"

Abhijeet came back and handed the tub to Tarika with "lo pakro..aise akela mey muskura kiu rahi thi?"

"tum bahut khush ho na?"

Abhijeet was fastening his seat belt, looked up deep in her eyes with "bahut..sayed sabse jyada.." he started the car and after some moments continued "pata hey Tarika jab bar bar uska dil tutta tha na mujhe bahut dukh hota tha aur gussa bhi ata tha..pata nahi kispe..fir jab tum mere jindegi mey ayi to mujhe darr lagta tha khud se ki kahi mein apni duniya mey itna na ulajh jau ki apne bhai ki khushi aur gaam ko najarandaj kar du..sach kahu to yeah khayal bhi ata tha ki kahi tum ager use accept na kar pao to?fir wo sab darr chuta bhi to yeah baat chubti thi ki uski jindegi mey koi nahi hey..aj jake pura sakun mila"

he looked at Tarika who smiled and kept a hand over his lap. He nodded

they both reached home and even before they descended down the car the main door got open..

Abhijeet murmured "jara sahib ki bechaini to dekho..apni shaadi ki khaber se kaise uchal rahe hey.."

Tarika with difficulty hide her smile made a sad face and made her way inside the house with the tub walking passed Daya. Daya looking at her facial expression uttered "bhabi..wo log..unn logo ne." his voice was clearly tensed she just shook her head and went towards kitchen. Abhijeet came beside Daya and said in a serious tone "baitho..mujhe kuch jaruri baat kerni hey tumse.."

in a bit loud tone "Tarika coffee bana dena bhi pahuchta hoga bhabi ke saath"

then sat beside Daya on the sofa and started "dekho shaadi biha koi bacho ka khel to hey nahi..aur har ma baap ka apne beti ki shaadi ko leke apne damaad ko leke kuch swapne kuch aarman hote hey, hey na?"

Daya's face had already become serious he nodded with "mein samajh gaya boss..mujse unki aarman pure nahi ho sakte..unki beti ke ek galat faisle ko wo itna tol nahi de sakte ki unki beti ki puri jindegi hi uss faisle ke tale dab ke reh jaye.."

"dekho Daya ager koi ma baap apne beti ke liye ek samajhder larka cahe to hum to unhe galat nahi.."

but is cut with "nahi bilkul nahi..aur tum itne kiu explanation de rahe ho boss its ok" he got up to move to his room when Abhijeet said "per hayrani ki baat to yeah hey ki Shreya ki mummy papa ne ek bahut hi bewakoof larke ko apne daamad banane ke liye man gaye..aise larke ke rishta kabul ker liya jiske ander abhie bhi bara hone ka koi sign dikhta nahi..naahi samajhdari dikhti hey."

Daya turned found Abhijeet smiling..Tarika who was at kitchen door burst out with "Daya tum..sach mey ghabra gaye..tum"

Daya looked at both the faces angrily Abhijeet added "iss agle shanibar ko tera sagai hey"

Tarika said "aab has sakte ho.." and again started giggling.

Daya threw a fiery glance and moved to his room and after entering closed the door loud bang!

Tarika look at Abhijeet who shook his head with "sach mey isme bara hone ka sign nahi dikhta mujhe"

the doorbell rang.

He got up and opened the door. Adi and his wife diya came in with "Abhijeet sagai ke bareme team ko pata hey?" diya simentenously asked "shopping kab chalenge hum?"

Abhijeet pointed towards Tarika with "jo jo doubts hey jo plan hey uski saath baith ke karo..mujhe koi aur important duty nibhana hey"

Adi in irritation "arey aab bhi duty.."

"Adi yeah senior inspector ka nahi..senior brother hone ka duty hey..aya abhie tum log baitho" he moved towards kitchen served some amount of icecream in a bowl and moved with it towards Daya's room

Adi commented "suprise ka anjaam"

Abhijeet glared and then moved in.

Abhijeet entered the room to found Daya standing near window looking outside.

Abhijeet coughed fakely to which he got the answer "mein Vicks nahi bechta"

Abhijeet smiled "arey bapre itna gussa..meine to bas ek surprise socha tha mujhe kya pata tha ki tujhe apni shaadi ki itni jaldi.."

Daya turned towards him and cut him harshly "acha to tumhe lagta hey mein jo tension mey tha wo isliye ki kahi wo log mana na ker dey..mein tumhe tension mey call isliye kiya tha ki mujhe shaadi ki jaldi hey?"

Abhijeet seeing the harshness said in a serious tone "Daya mein to bas.."

but Daya signaled him to stop and continued "pehle bhi kho chuka hu pyar ko..mar nahi jaunga ager auntie uncle mana ker dey to..tumne ek bar pucha mujhe tension kis baat ki hey?nahi tum ne to khud soch liya mein shaadi ke liye mare ja raha hu.."

Abhijeet came forward with "meine aisa kuch nahi socha Daya mein to bas.."

"Abhi mujhe tension kis baat ki thi pata hey tumhe?ki kahi wo log mere anaath hone ki hawale mere pas koi pehchan na honre ki hawale koi baat na cher dey..kahi yeah baat na uth jaye ki akhir tum ho to serf mere senior tum kiu gaye baat kerne..aur bhi wohi sab baatein jiske bajase tension create ho sakti hey..tum to chup kerke yeah sab sunoge nahi..ki acha thik hey koi baat nahi mamla khatam..yeah to tumse hoga nahi..meine call date janne ke liye nahi kiya tha tumhare tone se pata lagana cahta tha ki sab thik hey yeah pucha ki sab thik hey gher kab tak ayoge.."

he took a deep breath and sat over bed with "gher se car ki awaj sunte hi darwaja isliye khola ki ager kuch hoga to tum chupa loge per jaise hi tum gari se utroge tumhare expression se kuch pata laga lunga..per mein bhul gaya tha ki senior inspector Abhijeet acting mey kitne mahir hey..aur to aur bhabi bhi.."

Abhijeet sat beside him and started in low tone "sorry yaar. Meine to bas majaq kerne ki socha tha itna sab dimaag mey hi nahi aya..sorry..chal kan pakarta hu..pls..gussa chor dey aur dekh yeah tera icecream kaise tera wait ker raha hey..iski kya kasur.."

Daya glared at him, then a sweet smile crept over his lips with "boss tum.." then shook his head and snatched the icecream bowl..he started relishing it when Abhijeet told "tujhe jis bhi baato ka darr tha unme se kisi ki bhi jiker nahi hua..per sayed Tarika ko bhi usi baat ki fiker thi jane ke waqt usne mujhe warn kiya tha ki ager aisa koi baat ho to mein apna muh band rakhu,wo handle kerlegi..kaha ki mujhe najuk baaton ko handle kerne ki samajh nahi..ajeeb hey tu hi bol mujhe"

but is stopped with "akhir bhabi kiski hey sahi to bolegi hi na"

"tujhe to mein" he was about to grab his neck when Daya ducked and rush out in the hall

where's in the hall

When Daya was loudly expressing his fear to abhijeet, his voice was reaching the hall words were not clear but it can be well understood that he is showing his anger

Adi hearing this said "arey itni si majaq ko Daya itna seriously le liya..jhager raha hey?"

He looked at Tarika and found guilt in her eyes so asked in concern "Tarika.."

Tarika took a deep breath with "sayed mujhe Abhijeet ko rokna cahiye tha..actually Daya ko kuch aur tension tha.."

"aur tension?"

"ha actually kal hi pata chala mujhe..wo kal Abhijeet jaldi agaya tha bureau se aur aj subha use 6baje nikalna tha to wo khake so gaya..Daya late aya tha aur disturb bhi lag raha tha..to hum dinner kerne baithe to uske kisi dost ka call aya"

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

Tarika is serving the dinner and Daya seem to be in some other world. His mobile rang but he was too engrossed in his thoughts to listen to it. Tarika shakes him with "Daya phone baj raha hey tumhara.." Daya jerked out and received the call with "hello."

...

"nahi nahi sorry kehne ki koi baat nahi..tumne kuch galat to nahi kaha..mujhe bura nahi laga.."

...

"nahi mein gussa hoke chala nahi aya wo to bas der ho gayi thi gher pey bhabi intejer ker rahi hogi khana liye isliye.."

...

"logo ka to pata nahi yaar apna kahe yeah paraya per mujhe to apne hi lagte hey..rakhta hu"

he cut the call and smiled painfully to himself

Tarika was keenly noticing him and with her one year experience of handling her this sensitive devar got it that something is wrong.

"Daya jhagra hua kya kisise?"

"hun..nahi nahi to..wo bas..acha ek baat kahu?"

"bolo.."

"kal jab wo tum dono Shreya ki gher shaadi ki baat kerne jaoge to ager woha koi aise baat ho.."

"kaise baat?"

"wo log to keh sakte hey na ek anaath se.."

"Daya.."

"nahi bhabi yeah bhi keh sakte hey ki Abhi serf ek senior aur dost hoke kaise..to ager aise baat ho to Abhi bahut harsh reaction dega..bhabi tum sambhaal logi na?"

Tarika studying him carefully said "tum nahi jaoge?"

"pata nahi.."

and he silently went back to dinner.

Tarika also started taking her food but said in between "har kisi ki soch ek si nahi hoti ager kisine kuch kaha bhi iska matlab yeah nahi ki koi aur bhi waisa hi sochega aur kahega"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Tarika after recalling ends with "subha jaldi mein meine Abhijeet se kehna hi bhul gayi aur bureau mey jake case aur fir Daya ko normal dekh ke baat jehen se hi nikal gayi..yeaha tak ki jab Abhijeet use tension de raha tha tab bhi dimaag mey nahi aya..aab iski narajgi dekh ke lag raha hey sayed yeahi baat khatak rahi thi."

Diya was about to say something when Adi uttered "lo ho gaya"

and Daya came in the hall rushing and sat on sofa with "dekho na bhabi meine tumhe support kiya ta tumhare pati mujhpar atyachar ker raha hey"

Abhijeet also came with "acha atyachar..abhie dikhata hu.."

he was about on pound on Daya when Adi stopped him with "arey Abhijeet aab tum jeith banne wale ho thora lihaj to karo.."

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Thanks **to all those who reviewed

Guys I'm not good at romance and I can't ignore duo so they will be good dose…hope u don't mind...and my creation Adi...i love my own creation so he will also be there in good amount..I again hope no objection from u all…

So let's continue…

**Story:**

Adi stopped him with "arey Abhijeet aab tum jeith banne wale ho thora lihaj to karo.."

Abhijeet nodded and sat back on sofa with "Are haan, abhie chor hi deta hun….Ab to zindegi bhar ke liye maar khane hi wala hai" he smirked at Adi who made a sad face…

Tarika and Diya smiled at three of them and moved to kitchen with a 'inka kuch nahi ho sakta' look on their face

Daya protested with "are kya matlab hey tumhara ha…maar khane wala hu matlab?"

Abhijeet looked at him sighed sadly as him giving him a condolence says "Bas aur thode hi din, uske baad apne aap samajh jaogey beta!"

Adi forcefully hid his smile and patted on Daya's shoulder with "nahi kuch khas nahi bas wo bhabi jee ane wali hey to isiliye.."

Abhijeet cut him off as "Are, Adi rehne do, kyun bechare ko dara rahe ho!" he turned to Daya and nodded with assurance "Nahi yaar, tu shaadi aram se kar!Uske baad jo hoga dekha jayega" again looked at Adi.. "fiqar mat karo Waise humare Daya bohot hi bahadur hai"

Daya now was getting irritated with this teasing asked in an angry voice "Jo hoga se kya matlab?"

Abhijeet understood well that he is irritated so continued in a more careless tone "Are bhai, ab rehne de! Kya hoga - tu to cid officer hai!" but then portended to be in deep thoughts and added "Haan, problem thoda sa to hai - Shreya bhi cid officer hi hai...Par tu chinta mat kar"

Daya just shook his head with "chal kya raha hey yeah ha? Tum dono kya kehna cahte ho ha?"

Now it's hard for Abhijeet to control his laughter burst so Adi continued in a sympathetic tone.. "hum to bas sachai bata rahe they agah ker rahe they tumhe"

Then nodded in no and again started with enthu "Acha thik hai - hum dost hai na tumhara- to thoda tips bhi de dete hai"

Daya asked in a sarcastic but bit nervous tone "tips? Kaisa tips?"

Abhijeet had already managed his laughter which is now glittering in his eyes "Bhai, ek senior officer biwi se peetega, yeh acchi baat nahi hai na?To bachne ka tips"

Daya glared at him then asked in teasing tone "Kiu pitunga kiu?tum dono pitte ho?"

Abhijeet made a sad face and gave a lost expression…

Adi continued "dar to laga hi rehta hey na….To tumhe socha pehle se hi"

But he stopped immediately noticing the ladies entering with coffee and snacks…

Tarika very well studied the naughty expression over Abhijeet's face so asked in a guardian like manner "kya chal raha hai yahan?"

Adi instantly replied "are kuch nahi hum sagai ki tayari ki baat ker rahe they hey na Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked at Adi then at Tarika one by one and even before he response Daya said in a 'kiu darr gaye' tone "acha tayari ki baat yeah fir tips biwi se bachne ka.?''

He gave an angry look to both..Adi with pleading eyes looked back to Abhijeet… Tarika questioningly looked at Abhijeet

Abhijeet signaled Tarika something

Tarika gave him 'phir se' look

Abhijeet made a cute face….

Daya noticing this "bhabi aap sun bhi rahi ho?"

Tarika nodded and unintentionally blurted out "haan haan sun rahi hun na, wohi na, ke Shreya se tum kaise peetoge!"

Daya looked at her shockingly..Abhijeet gave a winning smile and winked at Adi…Diya nudged Tarika with "Tarika?"

Daya also said in a hurt tone "Bhabi aap bhi?mil gayi inn dono ke saath mere tang khichne mey? Abhi abhie abhie keh raha tha aap ise pitti hey aur aap usika saath…"he sighed and in a dramatic tone added "duniya mey koi kisika sagah nahi!"

Tarika hearing what Abhijeet said glared at Abhijeet with "kya Abhijeet ! Tum ney- aaj to tumhe chodungi nahi"

Abhijeet with a special 'just see' look " dekha Daya! Mil gaya na proof!"

Daya looking at both unbelievebly

Diya laughed and interrupted with "are aab rehne bhi dijiye bahut sata liya bechare ko aab kuch kaam ki baat ker li jaye?"

Adi made an innocent face " are sata kaha rahe hey hum to farz ada ker rahe hey dosti ka…Aab to ise sab akela hi jhelna hey thora hausla hi dey dete hey"

Diya sat beside Adi while nodding in agreement "ha.. woh to dikh hi raha hai! Acha, to phir ek kaam karte hai, main ek hafta ke liye pune mey mummy ki pas chali jati hun, t,um mat jhelo mujhe…Free ho jaogey, kyun?" looking at Adi with most innocent face "Jaun main?"

And turned to Tarika with "waise Tarika, tum bhi kuch dino ke liye Abhijeet ko chutkara de hi do!"

Adi immediately in an earnest tone "are kaise baat ker rahi ho..ek hafta tum..pune mein mumbai..aisa kaise ho sakta hey..ek hi to biwi hey usse bhi dur dur..nahi nahi mein tumhe bilkul nahi jhelta"

He added with a sweet smile "balki koi pati apne patni ko nahi jhelta..tum bas yeah maika jane ki dhamki chor do"

Abhijeet also nodded and in a tired tone "arey yaar, Tarika ko plz ye sab ideas to mat do plzzz...Ab yeh to 2din ke liye bhi kahi jati hai to mera to - I mean - Tarika, choro yaar"

Now its Daya's turn to tease.

Daya (Coughing fakely) "to aab pitne ka darr chala gaya? Aur koi tips nahi dena?"

Adi and Abhijeet both looked at their wives and smiled.. Tarika sat n the arms of the couch on which Abhijeet is sitting…

Abhijeet wrapped his arms around her…and she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder… Abhijeet looked deep in her eyes "sach to yeh hai, yeh woh rishta hai, jo humari zindegi ban jati hai…Do dilon ko judta hai yeh bandhan…Ek aisa rishta jo har mod pe saath deta…Har gham ko batti hai, aur khushi ko badhati hai"

Adi added in trance "pata nahi kaise per yeah hi sayed wo lauta rishta hey jisme do kal ke anjaan log mil jate hey aur juda hone se darr te…. kabhie dost banke to kabhie premika banke saath deti hey yeah rishta..kabhie ma banke to kabhi behen jaise sahi galat ki rasta dikhati hey…kabhie mentor guide to kabhie jindegi ki iss jang mey saath larne wali koi yodha banke hume jitati jati hey…"

Abhijeet smiled with "hum to bas ek larki se rishta jorte hey..usse rishta nibhate hey..per patni bane ke bad se wo larki humse humare parivar se jur jati hey…serf ek pati nahi..gher ke har kisi ko apnana hota hey use…iss rishte ko nibhane ke liye dil se jure hue feelings kaafi hey..koi tips nahi.."

Diya silently pressed Adi's palms and Tarika shook his head with "iss sab ke badle patni o kya cahiye hota hy pata hey?"

Looking deep in Abhijeet's eyes "bas pati ka saath aur bohot sara pyar - aur kuch nahi..."

Daya was listening to all this and unknowingly got lost in some other world when his mobile rang and all came back to present..

He looked at the caller id, and a sweet smile crept over his face Abhijeet asked "Shreya…?"

Daya just got up with a shy smile and went in.. Abhijeet followed him through eyes "bapre yeah to romance bhi sikh gaya.."

Tarika and Diya laughed out loud with the tone of Abhijeet… Adi cut him with "aab yeah leke suru mat ho jana..bechare ko bahut sata chue ho.."

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow "acha..mein?..aur tum kya ker rahe they?"

Before this two starts Tarika interrupted with "Adi..chor do jeet nahi payoge…acha filhal suno hume kal shopping kerne jana hey..4din baaki hey sagai ke…kal Shreya ko bhi le jaungi..Abhijeet Daya ke shopping to tum karoge..?"

Abhijeet nodded with "ha per sayed kal na ho paye..bureau mey kaam kuch jyada hey..tum log ho ana..hum bad mey chale jayenge"

"ok fir kal Shreya ki aur humari shoping..fir tum dono chale jana aur anguthi dulha dulhan milke chale jayenge kharidne"

Adi sighed with "lo mauka mila nahi yeah log apne bhi shopping kerne lage.."

Diya protested with "arey humae dewar ki shaadi hey hume sundar to dikhna hey na..per ha taika kal mein nahi ja paungi ek important operation hey.."

Adi nodded "mein bhi…mein do din ke liye bahar jaraha hu"

Tarika nodded with "thik hey..mein aur Shreya chale ayenge..sayed Purvi bhi chalegi..larki ko dost jo theheri.."

Abhijeet said in a serious tone "Tarika iss week bureau mey pressure jyada hy mujhe sayed thik se time na mile..tum dekh lena..koi bhi choti cheez bhi chutni nahi cahiye..and everything should be best…Shreya ki taraf se o hoga so hoga..per humare taraf se everything shoud be perfect.."

Tarika nodded in assurance..

Adi murmured in smile "khud to registry marriage kerke agaya aab akal sujh rahi hey"

**A/n: **guys pls review…

Guys the dialogues regarding wife and pati patni u all may find it backdated bakwas..but I feel so..so I wrote..Sorry if anyone dislikes


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed…

This chap is bit dayareya..romantic to nah hy..jo hy usise kaam chala lo!

**Story:**

it is late evening and Abhijeet was working on a file with irritated face when his phone rang and he received it after seeing the caller id with "ha Tarika kab tak arahi ho?"

"wo Abhijeet iss mall se kuch pasand nahi aya aur Shreya ki shopping bhi kerni hey na to late ho jayega"

"acha chalo koi baat nahi..rakhta hu"

and he disconnected the call...he was irritated "ek to ek bhi din thora early chutti nahi milta uperse itne sare filework..kya yaar socha tha mein bhi chalunga inn logo ke saath..sahab ne to order jari ker diya unka dress mujhe kharidna hey,time kam hey jau kab..huh..aur pure team ko dekho sab larki ki side ke ban gaye..huh"

he again concentrated on the files when near about after a hour Daya came in his room after knocking with "Abhi wo bhabi keh rahi thi mujhe apna wardrobe thora arrange kerna parega."

Abhijeet still in file "ha to?"

"aur jo bhi cheeze aur use nahi karunga wo sab alag bhi kerna hoga"

"hmm"

"to kab karoge?"

Abhijeet was feeling one information missing in file that means he has to find out records and again forensic files..oh..its irritating..

"arey sun bhi rahe ho..Abhi?"

Abhijeet looks up "kya hey ha?do din bad shaadi hone wali hey aab to apna kaam khud kiya karo..independent bano..mera sarr mat khao..aur apne cheezo ko khud samhalna sikho kisi dusre ke uper jimmedari mat dalo bacha nahi ho tum.."

Daya whispers "kisi dusra.."

he got up and immediately left the room.

Abhijeet jerks his head and moved back to his files but now everything in the files seems to be all in Greek..

"mein bhi na khamokha chilla diya yeah thori kaha tha usne ki abhie karo..samjha deta kuch bol ke..aur pata to hey kerna mujhe hi hey..bekar mein sara gussa uspe dikha diya..per aab ager manane jau to sahab manenge nahi..thora thanda ho jaye fir dekhta hu."

he moves back to his files.

After some moments he heard a thud behind him,he turned to find two books a phone charger and his credit card thrown on the bed..he looked up and found Daya standing folding his hand against his chest.

"yeah sab kya hey?"

"kisi dusre ka saman"

a light laugh escaped from Abhijeet's mouth looking at which Daya continued "mujhe kisi ki koi cheez nahi cahiye..kisi ki sarr khane ka bhi shauq nahi hey..mein apna kaam bhi khud ker lunga"

and he moved out..

Abhijeet followed his way out through eyes then sighed with "ho gaya kaam!waise credit card bhi lauta diya,limit khatam ho gaya kya?"

he was thinking of moving to Daya's room when he heard the door bell and he was about to move out when he heard the door open.

He moved in hall to find Tarika entering with shopping bags accompanied by Shreya..

Tarika cleared with "wo Shreya ki gari kharab ho gayi to meine kaha gher chalo Daya chor ayega"

Shreya smiled looking at Daya who gave a smile

and all of them settled on sofa when both the ladies showed their shopping and Tarika ended with "waise abhie bhi dulha ka shopping baki hey, Abhijeet tum free kab.."

but was cut by Daya with "bhabi wo mein khud kar lunga time nikal ke..ki kisi dusre ko time waste kerne ki jarurat nahi hey"

Shreya interrupted with "dusra kaun? Abhijeet sir to.."

"nahi Shreya it's ok..waise raat ho chuki hey chalo mein tumhe gher chor deta hu..ruko change kerke ata hu.."

and he moved in.. Tarika jerked her head with "firse kya kiya?"

Abhijeet defended himself with "kya matlab hey tumhara mein hi kerta hu kya?"

Tarika nodded in agreement and Shreya giggled seeing Abhijeet's expression.

Daya came out with "chalo Shreya"

and after bidding goodnight to abhirika they left.

on the way to shreya's home after some moments of silence Daya asked "Shreya wo ek baat puchu?"

"ha puchiye"

"uncle aur auntie iss rishte se sachme khush to hey na?"

"bahut...unn logo ne to kitna kuch plan bhi ker liya."

Daya smiled.. Shreya continued "waise aap kab ja rahe hey shopping ke liye?"

"ha wo anguthi.."

"arey woh to hum dono bureau se laut te waqt kisi bhi din chle jayenge per pura shoping..usme time.."

"nahi itna time nahi lagta tumne aur bhabi ne to itni der laga di..ker kya rahi thi tum dono?"

Shreya protested cutely "arey hum larki hey na?"

"to?jitna cahe waqt lagaoge?"

"arey wo mein..actually ek bhi dress dekh leti na to ager ek bar kahu ki yeah thik hey per..iss ek per pey Tarika wo dress cancel kerwa ke firse choice kerne baith jati thi.."

Daya smiled sweetly with "ha wo dono koi kami rakhna nahi cahte iss sagai aur shaadi mey.."

Shreya looked at his face, it clearly shows how proud he is of these relations..she came nearer and kept a hand on his shoulder..

He continues "humne bahut kuch socha tha inn dono ke shaadi ko leke per bhabi ke gherwale raaji nahi they Abhijeet ko accept kerne ko to khud to dono ne registry ker liya aab wo sare khawaish yeaha pura karenge.."

Shreya leaning her chin on his shoulder whispers "aap bahut lucky ho"

Daya nodded and added in a bit naughty tone "wo to hu..chinta mat karo kuch din bad tumhe bhi iss good luck ka 50% mil jayega.."

Shreya pouted with "50% kiu?pura kiu nahi?"

"arey pura le logi to mera kya hoga?"

"uhun pyar batne se barta hey.."

Daya seems thoughtful then asked "tum mere siwa aur kisi ko pyar to nahi kerti na?matlab barane ke liye.."

Shreya punched him on his arm and he uttered "arey accident ho jayega..waise Adi aur Abhi sahi kehrahe they..larkiya biwi ki post pey promotion milne ki baat hote hi sherni ban jati hey..bina bajah hum becharo ko pitti hey"

"kya Abhijeet sir ne aisa kaha?"

Daya nodded.. "huh..galat kaha unhone..wo to aaplog itna satate hey isliye.."

Daya started laughing seeing the expression over shreya's face and Shreya after glaring at him failed to suppress the laughter blast!

Then after some moments she asked "aap aj Abhijeet sir se lare hey kya?gher pey kuch keh rahe they?"

Daya nodded smilingly "ha yeah to roj ka hey..per mujhe iss bar thora serious rehna hey..manna nahi hey itni jaldi.."

"preplanned way se larte hey aap?"

Daya shook his head with "are nahi...wo actually jab se humari shaadi tayer hui koi bhi baat ho bich mey shaadi le ata hey..aur sagai ke date fix hone ki bad se to..."

Shreya looked at him confused he clarified "kerta to hey majaq per yeah jatata hey ki jo jo kaam wo pehle mera kiya kerta tha aab nahi karega,kuch kehne jau to sidha shaadi ki jimmedari ka dedar kerwa deta hey..per mein sab kuch share ker sakta hu..Abhi ka mujhpe haq aur uska pyar nahi..to yeah samjhane ke liye thora serious hoke ruthna jaruri hey"

Shreya smiled with "aap bhi na...Abhijeet sir sahi kehte they abhie bhi bacha hey ek"

after some sec she said "per aap sahi hey"

"kya matlab?"

"shaadi hone ka matlab yeah thori hey ki sare haq patni ko hi mile..sab kuch badal jaye..nahi na..shaadi se ek nayi jindegi suru jarur hoti hey per purane jindegi ko piche chor ke nahi.."

Daya wrapped Shreya in a side hug and planted a soft kiss on her forehead with "thank you"

Shreya asked "yeah kisliye?"

"itni samajhdar hoke bhi mere life mey ane ke liye.."

Shreya blushed and freed herself with "samne dekh ke chalayiye warna yeah life to..."

Daya smiled and concentrated on driving and soon reached shreya's home!

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all those who reviewed…this chapter is mainly duo…

And who told m to include kevi.. first of all I'm bad at romance..this is my first story with couple…and secondly I can't imagine anyone except Rajat with Purvi..and no offence but I don't like these new entries..so sorry..neither in this nor any other of my story will have kevi…

**Story:**

After dropping Shreya at home Daya moved back to home... he enters his room and found his wardrobe already arranged

"aab kiu ker dia? aab khayal nahi aya ki apna kaam mjhe khud kerna hey.."

He sat on the bed with a book he noticed the credit card kept on the bed side table… he made a face...heard a knock on his room door…he didn't answer but showed him engrossed in the book…

Abhijeet entered and sat n front of him but Daya didn't looked up...

"naraj hey?"

"nahi mujhe book perna hey aur tum bhi mera sar mat khao.."

"acha thora daant diya to aab baat bhi nahi ker sakta…kya mera Daya ke upar mera itna bhi haq nahi hai ki mein thora daant saku?"

"Ha jarur daant sakte ho per tumne yeah kiu kaha ki tum koi dusra ho" Daya said with a pout

"maine kaha aur tune maanliya! Yeah kaise baat hui?"

"To kya kerta..aise kehrahe they jaise mein sabse bari musibat hu" replied Daya making face..

Abhijeet smiled with "acha? tujhe sach me aisa laga?"

Daya looked down and Nodded cutely with "hmm"

Abhijeet shook his head and slapped lightly on his head…ruffled hair,and then cutely patted his cheek with "to phir aisa museebat mujhe har janam me mile!"

Daya made a cut face and continued his complain with "A6a aur yeah kiu kaha ki shadi ho jane se mujhe apna kaam khud kerna parega?haan?"

Abhijeet sighed with "bapre yeah kitni shikayet kerta hy.."

"Abhii"

"acha acha…woh to main yun hi keh diya, mujhe tab woh file complete krna tha, aur tujhe gussa nahi dilata to tu waise to manta nahi…to maine keh diya! ta ki main ussi bahane woh kaam complete kar loon"

"Keh sakte they na bad mey ker dunga pehle file karlu..Maan jata na mein" Daya said convincingly

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow and in a teasing tone "acha? yun hi maan jata! ab tak to kabhi nahi mana….aur mera bhai ko main tujhse zyada janta hun" then said in a concluding tone "iss bare me to mujhse tu behes bhi mat kar!"

Daya looked down and in a swwet tone "Mein aab jyada samajhder hone ki koshish ker raha hu na to man jata.."

Abhijeet looked with an expression like 'acha bachu..' and said "ab woh kyun?" he smirked looking at Daya's expressions..

Daya shyly replied "aise hi"

Abhijeet nodded understandingly then in a naughty tone "Shreya ne kaha kya?"

"Kya Abhi tum bhi" Abhijeet laughed out loud seeing Daya turning red… "abbey larki ki tarah sharmana band ker.."

Then after a moment in a bit serious tone "ek baat bolu?"

Daya looked up at Abhijeet hearing the tone.. "boss?"

"mujhe mera wohi na samjh,ziddi, aur dramebaaz bhai hi zyada pasand hai…mein gusse my cahe kuch bhi kahu..usse kahi kho mat dena…logo ke liye cahe samjhdr ban jay..per mere liye to wo bacha hi rahega cahe uske khud ke hi bache kiu na ajaye.."

Daya placed a strong grip over Abhijeet's palms…he came out of the trance and Daya in a naughty tone asked "fir kabhie shadi ki naam se khud pey dependent hone ko to nahi kahoge na?"

"hey bhagwan..acha nahi kahunga..thik?"

Daya smiled broadly…and Tarika from outside called both for dinner.

Both joined the dining table… Tarika after serving asked "tum dono ka mit gaya?"

Daya nodded… Tarika smiled with "acha to kab jarahe ho tum dono shopping pey?"

Abhijeet said "do din hey bich mey to kal jana hi parega…dekhta hu bureau se lautte waqt chale jayenge.."

And they decided to plan other important things…

Two days passed very quickly…and the sagai day arrived

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all those who reviewed…

My young little Guest I am a big Daya fan so can't think how to write Abhijeet centric story…but will think about it, if not possible I will bit twist the theme line…

Guest… ur review...I didn't find anything bad...but I felt ur review to be the best... ur words inspired m a lot… no I will not leave my genre..Never...this story is also showing duo…their love even when someone else that's their wife entering their life... they are good as husband but never fails to b a good brother

Actually m too wants to write only on duo...this Tarika Shreya no...Not my type...but I'm running out of ideas…

Guys I'm running out of ideas...I need idea on duo special story…only duo no romance...No girlfriend… and something serious…

**Story:**

The day of the sagai arrived…

Abhirika with Daya reached the hall they had hired for the occasion…team and shreya's family also arrived..

Abhijeet handed the sherwani to Daya and said "ready ho ja jake…mein jara tayari dekh ke ata hu.."

He moved to the guest, and shreya's family and after giving them the warm welcome and making them comfortable moved to team..Purvi also took Shreya to make her ready…

Abhijeet and team was chatting casually…when suddenly ACP asked "Abhijeet yeah Tarika kaha hey?"

Abhijeet looked around… "sayed koi kaam..acha mein ek minute dekh ke ata hu.."

He moved to search Tarika and found her in a room adjacent to the main hall… she is arranging thalis of sweets and flowers..

Abhijeet come from behind and started helping out Tarika… "aap bahut khubsurat lagrahi hey"

Tarika gave a glare and concentrated on the arrangement.. "arey itni bhi kya berukhi…hume bhi to thora dekh lijiye…"

Tarika in a strict tone "Abhijeet kaam kerne do..aab koi romance nahi.."

"arey yeah kya baat hui?" said Abhijeet in a flirtiest tone hugging her from behind

Tarika smiled "aab yeah romance ka waqt hey kya?"

Abhijeet nodded with "aur nahi to kya?"

Tarika shook her head and tried to freed herself when Abhijeet whispered in his husky voice "Tarika jee"

Tarika started feeling butterflies in her stomach but before she can react they heard ACP's voice as "Abhijeet jara sunna.."

Abhijeet left Tarika with "yeah raavan bhi na.."

Tarika smiled and pushed him out with "jao..aab.."

Abhijeet left, Tarika shook her head with "pagal.."

And concentrated back on her work…

Here in the hall ACP said "Abhijeet wo Shreya ke parents ne pandit jee se baat ker li hey..shaadi ke liye ek muhraat hey do din baad aur ek muhrat hey 6mahine bad..to tumhara kya khayal hey.."

Tarika came out with refreshment for the guests.. she interrupted while serving as "sir mera khayal hey do din bad ka hi din thik rehega.."

She turned to Abhijeet who nodded…and then to shreya's parents

S.M "per beta itni jaldi sare tayari.."

Team in one go assured them that they will arrange all the things nothing to worry..

So ACP sir said that they will announce the date today… Abhijeet was about to say something when he heard "boss jara ek minute ana.."

ACP sir said "lo ho gaya jao aab.."

Abhijeet moved upstairs and others got busy with refreshments..

In the room Abhijeet entered to find Daya utterly tensed.. "kya hua?itni pareshan kiu ho?"

"wo Abhijeet wo anguthi nahi mil raha hey.."

"kya..tum.." but then the fact came to Abhijeet's mind "anguthi to mere pass hey tumhe kaise milega?"

"tumhare pass?"

"ha yeah ley.." he handed him the case after taking it out from his pocket…he was about to start his lectures when he found Adi and Diya entering so left with "ready ho gaya hey to niche ajana.."

He moved downstairs to greet them.. Diya after greeting all direct went in to join Tarika Adi pinched "Daya ka kya haal hey?"

Abhijeet smiled with "nervous hey…lag raha hey ki koi dangerous ission mey jane wala hy.."

Both shared a laughter when they found Daya coming down… Abhijeet murmured "rajkumar lag raha hey pura.."

Adi shook his head in a sweet smile and went forward to hand him over the gift Daya smiled nervously with "Adi sab aise dekh rahe hey na mujhe ki kuch ajebb lag raha hey aab tum shuru mat ho jana please.."

Adi controlled his smile with "ok kuch nahi kehta chalo aab.."

Shreya's mothr said to Abhijeet "beta aab Shreya ko bhi bula le?"

Abhijeet said "ha auntie..aab use bula lijiye saga suru kerte hy.."

Shreya's mother left and Abhijeet said "Adi jara Tarika aur Diya ko bhi bula ke ata hu.."

And he left…Adi went near Daya with "beta aj se aur do din fir teri aajadi chinnewali hy..enjoy ker ley."

Freddy joined them "Daya sir aap samhal ke rahiyga.."

Daya nodded nervously and started fetching something in his pockets..

Adi noticed it but he was busy in his teasing "bare bare danger ar tumlogo ki uss ravaan se to Abhijeet bacha leta hey tmhe per is mamle mey wo kuch nahi ker payega…"

Freddy nodded "ha dr. Aditya yah biwi ya koi bari gangstar se kaam thori hi hey…"

Aditya made a sad face and then noticed Shreya coming down the stairs with her mother and Purvi..

Tarika an Diya also came with Abhijeet, Abhijeet noticed Daya checking his pockets so came near with "kya dhund raha hey.."

"wo k rakh liya..wo matlab.."

Abhijeet shook his head with "aye vagwaan kya karu mein iska..idher dey wo..thaali mey rakhna hey…"

Daya nodded and tried to bring it out but nothing came out so looked up with "nahi hey.."

Adi moved away to Tarika and Diya and whispered something.. Tarika called "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet turned with "ha.."

Adi stopped her with "wo Tarika anguthi mang rahi thi..thaali mey.."

Abhijeet nodded and turned to Daya… Daya noticed some isharebaji in between Adi and Tarika but was too tensed to interpret the meaning

"Abhi wo nahi mil raha hey.."

"kya matlab.."

"wo…chala gaya"

Abhijeet was about to scold but looking round the guest team and specially Shreya and he parents he lowered his tone with "anguthi k payer hey kya o khud ba khud chala gaya.."

Daya looked around feeling embarrassment "wo mein..Abhi..mujhe nahi pata.."

Abhijeet chewed with "ajeeb larka hey..ek chez thik se…"

He stopped with a hand over his shoulder and ACP sir asking "kya hua Abhijeet..chalo Daya rasam suru krte hey.."

Daya bit his lips nervously "sir wo mein..mera matlab..wo engagement ring..wo.."

Tarika cam forward with "arey wo yeahi hey na thali mey tum chalo.."

Daya gave a puzzled glance to Tarika who nodded assumingly..Abhijeet looked at Tarika then at Adi and noticed the naughty glance over his face.. he threw a warning look to him.. Adi shrugged..

Diya signaled Abhijeet to let it go for now and nudged Adi to stop teasing for now…

Abhijeet sighed and patted Daya's back with "chal.."

Daya threw a killing look to Adi and moved towards Shreya…he was looking at Shreya strangely.. 'she is going to be mine. i m going to get my love..for lifetime… mujhe mera pyar milne wala hey…"

Seeing him lost and not forwarding his hand Adi teased "kya hua bhai…darr kiu raha hey..char ja suli…"

Abhijeet chewed "Adi..chup.."

Daya came out of his trance with the loud laughtr roar of people around hearing the teasing of Adi…he forwarded his hand and Shreya slipped in the ring…

Tarika handed him the ring and h took shreya's hand in his.. "mera parivar pura ho raha hey aab…thnk you Shreya.."

Shreya was also looking deep in his eyes "kitna intejer kiya meine iss din ka…aj lag raha hey aur kuch mangne ko raha hi nahi..sab to mil gaya..uperwale ne sab de diya..thank you Daya mere jindegi ko aur mujhe pura kerne ke liye"

Daya slipped in the ring…and Freddy said "aab dono pass pas khare ho jaiye ek photo ho jaye."

Shreya blushed as Purvi chirped in "baho mey baho dale hey na Freddy sir.."

Dayareya stood beside each other and Freddy clicked.. Adi murmured "waise Abhijeet tumhara yeah rajkumar apne rajkumari ke saath kaafi jach raha hey.."

Abhijeet smiled with "ha yaar…dono hi bahut khush hey.."

Adi asked "aur tum?"

Abhijeet still staring at both of them "bahut bahut bahut jyada.."

Tarika kept a hand over his shoulder..he jerked and nodded at Tarika…

Now shreya's father and ACP sir announced the marriage dat.. Daya turned to Shreya and whispered "aur bhi do din.."

Adi noticing him whispering said "ha aur do din..bas…ker ley jitna manmani kerna hey fir to bhabi jee.."

Diya scolded with "aap chup rehenge thora.."

"arey min to bas.."

"Aditya.."

Adi kept a finger on his lips and that made all of them laugh…

Tarika said "acha acha bahut ho gaya majaq…aab suno..do din baad shadi matlab..parso mehendi aur sanget…matlab serf kal ka din hey shopping aur baki tayari ke liye.."

Shreya said "Tarika aj sham ko bhi to.."

Purvi said "Tarika jara iski jaldi to dekh…bapre.."

Tarika smiled with "arey arey kya tum Purvi baat to sahi keh rahi saam ko dulha dulhan ko vej dete hey dresses kharidne..hum log kal sare tayari ke bad chale jayenge.."

Shreya said "pr Tarika mujhe tumhare saath shopping mey jana tha…Daya to khud confuse ho jate hey.."

Adi said "lo bhabi jee ne to abhie se fault nikalna suru ker diya…"

Shreya instantly "wo mera matlab wo nahi tha..mein to bas.."

Diya stopped Adi with "aap to chup rahiye…Daya to fir bhi confuse ho jata hey…aap to bahar khare rehte hey dukan ki…aapse to behtar hi hey.."

Adi gave a sad look towards Abhijeet, who showed his sympathy by nodding.. Tarika smiled with "per Shreya shadi ki jora to tum dono hi milke kharidoge…baki sangeet aur mehendi ki dresses aur kuch kharidna hoga to hum dono bad mey chal jayenge..ok?"

Shreya nodded…

And now all others dispersed to make plans what and how to do things ready for next occasion..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all those who reviewed…

Yes **guest** I think u r correct..I can write any Abhijeet centric story… but I need a serious topic… a good theme only duo special..and Abhijeet as always strong…

So ek achasa theme dedo na pls…

**Lil sistr**, take rest dear, I will pray for u..but aap iss umr mey TV ki hero se milne ki dream rakhti ho? Bapre! Aur net khoj ke FF bhi khol leti ho! My god…. Mujhe to uss umer mey google kya hey pata bhi nahi tha… meri di project keliye net kholti thi to mujhe to wo ajuba lagta tha…hehe… class 8 mey pehle bar net open kiya tha…. Aab tak EMAIL, FB kuch khol nahi pati…. Tum to kaafi advance ho… aur isse pata chalta hey science sach mey advance ho chukka hey…aur iss advance science pey bharosa rakho…u will surely b fine

**Story:**

Abhijeet was standing on terrace leaning over the wall looking at the dark night sky… Tarika came up with two cups of coffee and hand one cup over to him with "lo coffee lo.."

Abhijeet silently took the cup and looked forward again towards the sky..

Tarika studied his expressions carefully then initiated "kuch soch rahe ho?"

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly

"kya?"

"Tarika ek baat kahu?"

"ha bolo.."

"do din ke bad ek naye member add hoga family mey…naye log matlab naye opinion…aur aj kal to apni behne bhi saath rehti hey to larai jhagre…mra matlab.."

"Abhijeet mujhe tumne itne dino mey kuch to samjhe honge? Abhijeet mein kabhie uss opinion clash ko ego clash tak jane nahi dungi…nahi iss gher ko kabhie tutne dung…"

Abhijeet smiled with "ha tum yeah ker paogi..yakin hey mujhe…tum to kabhie dusre ke baato ko havi hone hi nahi deti..warna to sayed ek saal pehle hi yah gher tut chuka hota.."

Tarika protested with "are aise kaise? Tumhara bhai emotional fool ho sakta hey mein nahi.."

Abhijeet smiled… they both remembered the past..

**Flashback starts**

Its only two and half months after Abhirika's marriage… Abhijeet was away for a mission for about two weeks..the mission is not much dangerous and he was in contact with team in regular basis..so all are more or less relaxed

Daya and Tarika were at home on that Sunday evening

Tarika said "Daya kuch saaman kharidna hoga..kuch groceries aur kuch saaman bhi hey..mere saath chal paoge?"

Daya agreed eagerly and both moved to the mall..

While shopping Tarika meet with two neighbourhood ladies

"arey tum Abhijeet jee ki biwi hona?"

"ha…aap Mrs. Arora hey na?"

"ha..waise tum yeahi..Abhijeet jee to yeaha nahi hey na?"

"nahi who to nahi hey..mein to gher ki saaman lene ayi thi.."

"akele?"

"arey nahi apne dewar ke saath.."

The woman smiled sarcastically.. just then Daya called and Tarika excused from them

After a while both Daya and Tarika heard two of the ladies speaking to each other…they were pretending that they were whispering but actually was making both of them hear…

Mrs. Arora started as "yeah Daya to Abhijeet ka sagah koi nahi hey na?"

the other one replied as "ha..yeah to uska dost hey..per ek saath rehte they dono.."

Mrs. arora in a teasing tone "arey rehte they nahi aab bhi rehte hey..aur aab to Abhijeet jee bhi nahi hey per yeah dono ek saath ek hi gher mey.."

she stopped..leaving rest to imagination..

the other woman replied "dono ek saath rehte hey?"

"aur nahi to kya?"

"iss larki ke gherwal ne aise rishte ke liye man kaise gaye?"

"pata nahi kabhi larki ki taraf se kisiko dekha nahi…"

"aur Abhijeet je..wo"

"uss bechare ko to sayed dono pey hi bahut bharosa hey"

"arey kya pata dono mil k hi larki ko.."

Tarika took a deep breath and turned towards Daya who was tighting his grip his face red all over.. she grabbed his hand and just dragged her out..he said "bhabi wo.."

"chalo yeaha se.."

They both moved to their home…and Daya without dinner went in his room..Tarika too went to bed her mind was buzzing with those words…

After about some hours she heard some voices from the other room she looked at the clock,12am

She got up and moved out,she found Daya opening the main door…he had his packed bag beside him…

She called from behind… "Daya.."

Daya turned with "bhabi wo…mein..wo Adi..ha Adi ki tabiyet thik nahi to mein uske gher…"

Tarika cut calmly with "Adi seher mey nahi hey"

Daya hanged down his head.. "baitho.." said Tarika pointing to the sofa..

They both settled down "tumhe lagta hey logo ke kehne se humare character kharab ho jayega..?"

Daya was silent…

Tarika asked "koi ager mere chaitra per ungli uthay to kya mein sach my.."

Daya looked up with "bhabi…"

"to fir?unn dono ki baato se kiu tumhe yeah laga ki tumh sab ko prove krna hey..aur waise bhi tum yeahi se chale jaoge to bhi kuch prove nahi hoga..hum logo ki muh aise band nahi ker sakte.."

"per unki baat to sahi thi..koi rishta hi nahi to hum kiu ek saath.."

"acha serf isliye na kiuki tum aur Abhijeet sage bhai nahi ho..matlab itne saal ki rishte ko tum euhi kisi ki kehne se vula doge?"

Daya shook his head and Tarika continues "fir? Bhabi bulate bhi ho aur puchte bhi ho ki rishta kya hey?"

Daya utters "sorry…"

Tarika smiles wth "to fir aab jao apne kamre mey..aur waise bhi tumhare boss ne tumhe mere khayal rakhna ka jimmedari deke gaya hey na..to jab tak wo na aye chup chap duty nibhao.."

Daya smiled lightly and moved back to his room

**Flashback ends**

Abhijeet smiled with 'tumne to tabhie se sab kch kitne achese samhal liya.."

"to fir aab pareshan kiu ho rahe ho?ha..chalo raat ho gayi hey sone chalo..kal bahut kaam hey.."

Both moved towards their bedroom

Here Daya was lying on his bed wide awake trying shreya's number continuously but no one is receiving the call..so at last he got up and started arranging his stuffs for making place for his would be wife's place…

He was arranging stuffs during these come across some old photos..he was smiling to himself…when his phone rang..

He recived the call in the same smiley tone as "ha Shreya bolo"

"bahut khush lag rahe hey.."

"ha bhai aab do din bad ek khubsurat biwi jo milne wali hey.."

"acha?"

"haanji..aur humne to bahut sara plan bhi soch rakha hey apni patni ko leke..jaise ki honeymoon mey kaha jana hey.."

"aap chup rahiye filhaal..(after a silent pause) aap ko pata hey iss sagai ke bad se na sab kuch badla hua sa lag raha hey…jaise ki jindegi mey bahut badalav agaya…"

"hmm Shreya bas do din..fir hum dono ek saath honge…bahut ajeeb lagraha hey pata hey…jindegi kaise badalti hey hey na?bachpan ke wo sab din aab pata nahi kitni dur ki lagti hey.."

"Daya.."

"pata hey Shreya mein tumhare cheezo ki jagah banana ki koshish ker raha tha…"

Shreya giggled

"haso mat pata hey yeah sab nahi hota mujse per Abhi ko jake to keh nahi sakta na ki serf wardrobe arrange kerne se nahi hoga room ka bhi kuch kerna hey..mere patni ke liye..to ker raha tha…aur usi bich tni saalo ki bahut sari choti bari yaadein haath ayi..aur firse dil piche jaraha hey.."

"piche jarur dekhiye per serf khusi vari yaadon ko..dard dene wali yaadon ko vul jaiye.."

"ha Shreya..17 saal pehle serf ek rishta mila tha..parivaar ka maina pata chala tha..aur do din bad wo parivar pura hone wala hey..thank you Shreya.."

And they continued their talks

**A/n: **guys pls review…three more chaters or may be two..then this story will end..

After that u all want m to write na? thn give ideas as many as u can…but pls only duo… isme romance dalne ke liye hi logo ko pareshan kerti rehti hu..aur nahi pls..


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all those who reviewed…

**Guest ** yeah I will think on ur req bt I have some questions… pehle to ager mein ACP sir ko include na karu to chalega? Aur 2ndly why will Abhijeet sir be angry on all? Tarika Daya ko hurt kerenge matlab reason what? Aur Shriya ko matlab meine uski pi dekhi nahi to kaise include kerna hey…I mean wats the theme line u want.. yeah sab answers jane ke bad hi soch paungi kuch…

**Aur baki sab log **kya dosto aapmese kisiko duo ke uper koi idea nahi ata..fir thik hy yeah stry aur ek chap mey khatam fir baith rahiye..mein pata nahi fir kab likhungi..mera dimaag chalta hi nahi yaar kya kare…

**Khushi Mehta **I have written an OS on Abhijeet ka sangharsh… check it out…

Fir se keh rai hu koi idea ho to batana..mera to pehle se aj tak ki har stry kisi na kisi ke idea se likha hua hey..

Chalo nw stry…

**Story:**

Just one day left for wedding...its late afternoon...at evening its sangeet and mehendi after lunch Abhijeet moved to Daya's room with "Daya tera wo sherwani fittings hoke agaya...ye le…"

Daya took it and after opening it make faces..

"kya hua muh kiu bana raha hey?"

"nahi wo..acha tum baitho thora.."

Abhijeet confusingly followed his order..Daya took out the sherwani completely and moved to washroom.. Abhijeet murmured "hey bhagwan aab yeah larkio ki tarah trial dega..yeah bhi na.."

Daya came out wearing the shrwani and stood in front of mirror..from his face it is clear that he is not satisfied..

Abhijeet noticed that well so asked "aab kya hua?"

"yeah..thik..tumhe lagta hey yeah thik hey?"

Abhijeet smiles with "tu bhi na…aab isme kya burai hey?"

Daya in a bit doubtful tone "kuch jyada gorgeous nahi hey?"

"ab shadi me kya tu t shirt pehnke jayega?"

"nahi per itna gorgues..ajjeeb..lag raha heyna"

"Kaha ajeeb! Bilkul thik hi to lag raha hai Tu!...waise bhi mall mey 4 baar change kar kar k different trial dey chuka janab ne!"

"per.."

"Yeh tera hi choice tha na... To ab?"

"arey thik nahi lag raha to kya karu? kaise bhai ho help to kerte nahi uper se daant te rehte ho"

"acha acha aab bigar mat.."

"waise Abhi tum kya pehen rahe ho?"

"wohi who jo sherwani kharida tha.."

"kaunsa? Dikhao.."

"uuufff tu bhi na..ruk lata hu"

And Abhijeet showed him his sherwani… Daya made a cute face with "arey yeah to kitni achi hey..utna gorgues bhi nahi...per mera wala to sab..."

Abhijeet frowned "Daya - isse chor - tu yahan dekh"

"Per wo sab acha nahi hey"

"to kharida hi kyun?"

"Tab acha laga tha na"

Abhijeet shook his head with "Hey Bhagwan!dekh, yeh sherwani dulha ke liye nahi yeh to "dulha ke bhai" type hai, yeh nahi chalega – tujhe wohi pehenna hoga"

Daya made a jiddi face with "Nahi yeah sab.." suddenly his face brighten up with "...acha Abhi hum ek kaam kersakte hey na"

"ab kya?"

"Tumhare type ka ek sherwani mujhe dilwa do"

Abhijeet looked at Daya for some moments then scolded with "abhie? Daya yaar - kal shadi hai tera! aur tu mere jaisa dress pehen ke shadi me jayega? log kya kahega?"

"Mujhe nahi pata logo ke bareme per mujhe wohi ache lage..to kya shaadi hey isliye apne pasand ke kapre bhi na pehnu"

Abhijeet replied in a loser tone "Ufff Daya - tujhse to behes karna hi bekar hai"

"To kerte kiu ho"

"rehne de, main dekhta hun, aur mere liye bhi kuch aur lana padega! ab shadi me dulha ban ke to nahi ja sakte! Phir se do do sherwani!Tu bhi na Yaar.."

"Acha thik hey itni sunane ke jarurat nahi..jo milega pehenlunga"

"are nahi nahi"

"Rehno do"

"mera ek lauta bhai haiaise kaise rehne dun!acha cha, ab ek pyara sa smile de dey,fir shopping jate hey…"

Daya replied with a broad smile "tum bahut ache ho..Mera acha boss"

"chal chal - ab makkhan mat laga"

"Nahi boss sachi!"

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs and Smiled "ab mera bhi aur hai kaun jo aise mujhse kuch mange! Chal chor yeh sab - Tarika ko bata deta hu…wo tayar ho jaye.."

"Bhabi ko firse jana hoga?"

"to phir?"

"nahi hum chalte.."

"haan hum chalte hai - (a bit unwilling tone) par Tarika ko"

"Okk thik hey tum aur bhabi ho ao"

"tu bhi chal na...ek saath chalte hai" Abhijeet said in a happy tone

"Nahi mein wo...(hesitating)mujhe beach pey jana tha"

"aain? (smirking) acha acha - beach pe!thik hai - tu ja "BEACH" pe…hum dono aate hai"

Daya smiled with "Ha yaar sach mey beach pey hi jaana tha...wo woha bahut sakun milti hey na to bas….Tum dono ho ayo"

"Daya, kya baat hai, haan? pareshan ho?"

"Nahi yaar bas shaadi ka soch bhi kuch ajeeb lag raha tha to socha"

Abhijeet patted his shoulder with "zyada mat soch"

Daya smiled lightly… Abhijeet continued "tu iss rishte ko bhi bakhubi nivayega…aur Shreya khush bhi rehegi…sab kuch acha hi hoga,aur ab to tujhe main bilkul bhi nahi chor sakta!tu yeh tension chor, aur jaldi se ready ho ja, humebas abhie nikalna hai - time bohot kam hai, ok?"

"Hmmm per tum dono...matlab...mein kya"

"Dayaaaa -bas 5 min - niche aa jaa"

"Acha acha ata hu"

But Tarika said them to leave as she had to prepare for evening…

That night after all the celebration was over Abhirika was alone in their room…when Diya called up Tarika and Abhijeet noticed Tarika extremely happy after speaking with her..

Abhijeet asked "kya hua?bahut khush lagrahi ho?"

Tarika settled herself near leaning over him with "tum soch rahe they na ki koi khas gift dena hey tumhe ?"

"ha to?"

"Diya ne wohi gift bataya.."

"diya ne?matlab?"

"ummm…yah batao kid aya ko chachu banna aur tumhe papa banna kaisa lagega?"

"acha lagega" answered Abhijeet casually without even noticing what she told then he jumped with "kya?tum..tum…"

Tarika nodded with "hum mummy papa banne wale hey.."

Abhijeet without a word hugged her tightly…."Tarika tumne to mujhe apni jindegi ka best gift d diya..thank you…"

Tarika just hugged him back silently…

After some moments they left each other and Abhijeet said "mein to yeah khushi sab se share karunga abhie ke abhie.."

Tarika patted her head with "uff ho…"

"kya hua?"

"yeah abhie kisi ko pata nahi chalna cahiye.."

"kiu?"

"tcchhh.. kal yeah Daya aur Shreya ki shaadi ki gift hoga..im sure sabse acha gift"

"per.."

"chup..bilkul chup…"

"thik hey madam jaisa aap kahe.."

They both waited or the next day excited to share the news…

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all those who reviewed…

Let me share a thing…Last chap mey jo meine dikhaya tha na ki daya ko apne dress se jyada Abhi ka dress pasand hey..wo mein apni character ki hisab se batayi thi..mujhe dukan mey to apne di ka dress sabse kharab lagta hey aur apni sabse achi..per gher ake do ek saath dekh k mujhe di wali dress hi cahiy hoti hey..aur ache occasions mey to mein unki dresses le bhi leti hu..wo bechari meri wali se yeah fir kuch aur leke manag kerti hey…hum dono ka to size bhi lagvag same hey..prob bhi nahi hoti..:p

Now **gudiya **aapka idea mujhe bahut pasand aya..per mein kuch cheese change karungi usme..basic will be same…aur idea bahut hi complicated hey per likhne mey maza ayega… thank u..per ha thori der lagegi..itne sare characters…upper se Shreya..Tarika… bapre..Shreya mey bahut weak hu mein…

**Navvulu **mein apki idea par rahi thi tabhie ek idea dimaag mey agaya…wo deserted island wala..acha laga mujhe…u knw na puja is cmng..puja ki bad likhungii will pm u about my idea..I may need ur help…meri yeah wali stry bhi to Abhirikafan ke help se pura hua…I always need help…

**Khushi **us OS ki sequl kuch dimaag mey hi nahi hey…srry dear..aur shriya aur Abhijeet pey kya likhu?blank…give an OS idea

**Riddhi, sunaina **I'm sure min Purvi pey likhung to aap logo ko pasand nahi ayega...uski wo bubbly character mujse portray nahi hoga…I cnt writ pure girly things...thora rough and tough ho jayega…I think katiiy will be best for this…hope katiiy u don't mind…so u all better think aur ha mere stry mey Daya ayega hi aur fir Purvi automatically sidelined…so wat I can do s write a OS on Abhi Purvi …I may not be according to ur wish…

**Shrestha… **this chap no Abhirika moments...not even dayareya… srry

**R and r **ur idea is brilliant no doubt..per idea py sochn baithu to mri di ki likhi hui **jindegi se** ka khayal araha hey..It is more or less same track so can u give something else…I really like ur ideas….

**Story:**

On the day of marriage Daya was getting ready and was struggling with his turban... Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa present there and was looking at him with smile on his lips…

Daya looked at his smiling face through the mirror and iratetly called "Abhi.."

Abhijeet got up and said "baith…ker deta hu.."

Daya sat down Abhijeet was setting his turban with "tujhe ek baat bolu?"

"kya?"

"teri na double promotion hone wali hey…"

"double promotion?"

"ha aj pati ke post mey aur kuch mahine bad chachu ke post pey"

"ooo…" Daya nodded then looked up with "chachu?" he stood up rather jumped making the turban fall down from Abhijeet's hand..

Abhijeet tried to picked it up but Daya didn't give him a chance and hold him by his arms with "matlab tum papa banne wale ho?"

Abhijeet nodded smiling…

Daya jerked his head with "bhabi ma banne wali hey?"

Abhijeet tried to show himself serious "matlab the shaq hy ki mein kisi aur.."

Daya shook his head with "wo baat nahi choro…I'm super happy..bhabi..ha bhabi kaha hey…"

And he rushed out to Tarika…

Abhijeet shook his head with "bacha hey.."

He picked up the turban and followed him…

Daya found Tarika arranging sagun's mthai..

He nearly jumped to Tarika with "bhabi thank you."

Tarika turned and stopped him showing her hand with "kya hua?aise uchal kiu rahe ho?"

"thank you thank you…" Daya was swinging Tarika holding her arms..

And stopped with "mujhe apne chachu banah diya..u r great"

Tarika looked at Abhijeet with "tum bhi na..koi baat nai pachti kya tumhare pet mey.."

Before Abhijeet can react Daya said "bhabi yeah baat pachane ki thori hi hy..pata hy mein kitna khush hu..kitna maja ayega..aj to aap jo mangoge de dunga..bolo.."

Tarika who was suppressing her laughter blast managed with "filhal apni shadi mey concentrate karo…jao..pura tayar ho jao..hume nikalna hey..jao bhi.."

Daya made a face and left after snatching the turban from Abhijeet

Abhijeet shook his head with "lo muh ful gaya.."

Tarika knocked on his shoulder with "aap bhi kripa kerke tayar ho jaiye…aur ha woha jake yeah baa sab ko bolte mat firna.."

"per Tarika ACP sir aur doctor saab to.."

"wo dono bhi iske jaise uchalne lagenge…kal jab sab gher ayenge rasui pujan ke liye tab batayenge na..please.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved…

They all reached the place of marriage and the event started..

Abhijeet had already warned "Daya Shreya ko abhie kuch nahi batana thik?"

Daya had agreed but…

After the pandit jee called and Shreya came and sit beside Daya with a full calm shy and quite dulhan avatar Daya felt an urge to share the news..

Here Adi and Abhijeet are discussing as "Abhijeet Daya ager mandap mey hi Shreya se ugal dey to mushkil ho jayega.."

"arey mana to kiya tha..per iski ache dekh k to lag raha hey garbar karega.."

Diya nudged Tarika "Shreya aise dulhan bani kitni sunder lag rahi hey na?"

"ha..yeah ek din har larki bahut alag lagti hey..shant si…pari si.."

Here Daya silently nudged Shreya with his elbow.. Shreya gave him a shy romantic smile but Daya blurted out "Abhi papa banne wala hey.."

Shreya opened her mouth shaping in an o..

Daya repeated "bhabi ma banni wali hey.."

Shreya nearly shouted "kya sach?kab pata chala?"

Pandit je stopped his chanting and looked at the pair.. all the guests are looking at the dulhan ACP sir and shreya's parents exchanged glances..

Tarika sighed with "hey bhagwan yeah larka.."

Abhijeet murmured "abhie batana tha ise..aab Tarika kha jayegi mujhe.."

Adi smiled "biwi ko dekhte hi baat nikel ayi..kaafi bafadar pati banega tumhara bhai.."

Abhijeet glared..then gave an fiery glance to Daya

Diya bent down and nudged Shreya "uhun.."

Shreya bit her tongue and looked down.. Diya gave a fake smile to all and signaled pandit jee to continue

Pandit jee continued Shreya also continued her murmur "pata kab chala?"

"unhe kal..mujhe aj.." Daya whispered back

"wow..kuch socha hey…matlab beta yah beti..beti hogi to acha rehega na..per nahi beti to bar hoke chali jati hey..beta ha beta hi thik..waise naam kya hoga kuch socha..mein bolu..mujhe to bahut se naam sujh rahi hey…"

Daya at this point looked around…

Tarika in a strict voice "Shreya bilkul chup…"

Shreya now seriously looked down.. Daya murmured "waise tum itni jaldi naam tak pahuch gaye…abhie to kisi ko pata bhi.."

But just then Daya felt a slap over his head and he also concentrated on marriage…

After all the rituals are over the newly married couples were taking blessings from elders both bent in front of shreya's father...

S.F hold Daya's hand with "beta meri beti se ager kuch galti.."

Daya pressed his hand..

While Shreya was standing beside her mother "beta tu khush to hey na?"

Shreya nodded Daya turned and bent before shreya's mother..and was about to bent to Shreya as she was standing in the row..

A shriek came out from shreya's mouth and a loud laughter filled the hall..

Adi pinched "bah bhai..humari training to bari kaam agayi.."

Daya with embarresment said in a defensive tone "wo iss line mey..sab bare ke bich to mein…wo,…"

Shreya's father interrupted "arey kya aap sab..bechara nervous hey..ho jata hey.."

After some moments the laughter sounds vanished and the couple move to ACP sir and Salunkhe sir.

Then Daya moved to Abhijeet and was about to bent when Abhijeet hold with "arey kya ker raha hy?"

"kiu? Baki waqt to chot bhai kehete ho aab ashirbad lene ka haq nahi doge?"

"per…"

"problem hey.."

Abhijeet shook his head and Daya bent to him

Abhijeet hugged him with "pagal kahika.."

Tarika decided to interrupt and so placed a hand over Daya's shoulder with "chalo aab.."

And so the bidayi continued…

That night gave a new meaning to the newly married couple's life and they lost themselves in each other…

Next morning Shreya woke up early as she has the rasui pujan and some other rituals to perform..she freed herself from Daya's grip and after giving a soft kiss over his forehead was about to move to freshen up…when two strong arms gripeed her tightly and gave her the tightest hug..she removed the hands with "itne me hi jag gaye?"

Daya nodded and turned to other side and slept more comfortably Shreya moved to washroom.

After coming back from washroom she got ready I front of the mirror and then tried to woke her husband up

"Daya uthiye.."

"sone do.." and he turned to other side and slept

"aj team ane wali hey..7baj gaye..sab ajayenge..aap uthiye bhi.."

No response…

"aap ko bahar ana bhi hey yeah nahi.."

Still no response…

Someone knocked on the door

Shreya opened it and found Tarika with two cups of tea.. "arey tum to tayar bhi ho gay…acha lo chai pilo fir bahar ajao..tem aur uncle auntie pahucti hi hogi.."

Shreya said "arey tum kiu le ayi mein ajati na…tumhe aab aram kerna cahiye.."

"ha ha bas aj mein ker rahi hu..fir mein pura aram karungi aur tum kam krna..thik..?"

Shreya nodded "lo aab chaye lo..aur Daya ko utha dena.."

"wo itni jaldi uthte hey?"

"nahi..per aj uthna hoga na.."

Shreya took her cu and came out of the room completely..Tarika also followed.. they both settled n sofa and found Abhijeet reading newspaper there..

"good morning sir.."

Abhijeet looked up from the newspaper and looked around..

Tarika asked "kya hua?"

"nahi yeah sir kaun hey bhai..mujhe to laga tha aab hum jaith ban gay hey to hume aapki devrani bhayiya bulayegi..per sir..hajam nahi hua.."

Shreya smiled shyly n Tarika gave Shreya a naughty glance with "aab to tumhe mujhe bhi didi bulana parega…jethani jo hu.."

Shreya nodded… Abhijeet looked at the direction of dayareya's room with "janab ki neend puri nahi hui?"

Shreya said "uhun..bulaya to iss taraf se uss taraf mur ke fir se…"

Abhijeet sighed with "uncle ka phone aya tha wo pahucte hi honge…ake damad ko kharate marte dekh acha to lagega nahi.. .."

But was cut with "aap hi to roj uthate hey na bhaiya..aap hi kijiye..itni tough mission mujse nahi hoga..(and turned to Tarika with ) didi aj kya kya banana hoga?"

Abhijeet was hesitating a bit so Shreya repeated "fir mummy papa aur ACP sir ake kharate hi sunenge…"

Abhijeet shook his head smiling and moved in…

Tarika and Shreya continued with the menu..

A new day started with new relations but some old relations are never wiped out…a new beautiful morning with a new smile but let the remains of yesterday's laughter be there….

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**This ends the story here thank you to al read and reviewed…**


End file.
